


Blood of a beating heart

by Shyam_Xt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyam_Xt/pseuds/Shyam_Xt
Summary: When Harry Potter joins the Ministry of Magic as an auror, Draco Malfoy becomes a curse breaker. He works with dangerous dark objects. Harry, hiding his true feelings for him, starts working with him. He fears for his life but he finds he's unable to tell him. Draco not knowing Harry's emotions for him risks his life.





	Blood of a beating heart

He was standing at the edge of the cliff watching the shining range of mountains above. His white blond hair and his expensive cloak were blowing in the heavy wind. Harry knew he was about to fall off the cliff and warned but he did not hear. He was far away and Harry could not reach him. Harry ran fast, fear and desperation binding him and paralysing him making him slower but he could not reach him in time.

Finally he turned, smiled at Harry and fell off the cliff. Harry sprinted and grabbed hold of his pale white hand but Harry knew it was not enough. Fear, the same fear he felt, when his hand was slipping in the burning room or requirements, was overwhelming him again. 

He could see Draco Malfoy's grey eyes smiling at him, gazing at him in pure admiration, his hand slipping from his grip dangling over the depthless hollow of unknown world down there.

Harry yelled in utter pain shaking, and he woke up breathing hard.

He breathed hard, wiped his eyes and looked aside. He was sleeping soundly, facing the other side of the room with his hand under his head. Hie skin was glowing in the golden light in Harry's bedroom and Harry could see the love bite on his back which he had given him the previous night. 

He sat on the bed, drank some water to calm himself. He knew he was going crazy but he could not brush off the compelling need to touch the sleeping man next to him and make sure he was not dead. He watched him sleeping for awhile and ran his hand down his back caressing softly.

Draco Malfoy responded. He sighed in his sleep and turned towards Harry settling in his arms. Harry thought Malfoy's subconscious has adopted to this behavior now, that this was the fifth time Harry had this disturbing dream in two weeks and everytime he made sure Malfoy was breathing he cuddled into his arms. Perhaps after that, the warmth of his body and the feeling of his beating heart made Harry sleep comfortably. 

Harry had always wanted to tell this man who is sharing his bed about his disturbing dream but they never talked much. Even after wild, hungry love making time to time happened, specially if they could not make out for a day or two, still they would not speak much. It was as though both of them needed no words.  
They would just look into each other's eyes and end up kissing violently, ripping each other's clothes off. They would have each other until thier bodies were sore and could hardly breath. 

But they wouldn't say something, anything. They simply gave everything each other wanted. And even after these steamy violent love making, Malfoy didn't cuddle. Harry didn't bother him either. They would just sleep side by side. 

Last night was one of those. Malfoy sucked him, kissed his whole body thirstily. Harry jerked him while he was in him shagging hard. They reached orgasm together and Harry fondled his beautiful narrow waist giving him the love bite just at the base of his spine. After kissing for another long moments Harry bound him to the bed held him and sucked him hard making him moan loudly and making him come breathlessly.  
They smiled at each other in perfect adoration kissed again and again but then they rolled aside and fell asleep. 

They wouldn't say much to each other.

This whole thing started a month back the same way, without much speech. 

Draco Malfoy was a curse breaker.  
Not just a curse breaker, he was the best curse breaker the Gringotts had. Harry had heard some aurors say that he was even better than Bill Weasley. Everybody knew he was paid well by the goblins and he accepted ancient, complicated curses and curses with a potential high risk wordlessly. He had started his job probably the same time Harry had started his work as an auror in the ministry. Time to time Kingsley invited him to help him with the curses of dark objects ministry had to deal with and Harry knew Draco Malfoy did not charge a Knut for working for Kingsley.

When a curse breaker worked it was necessary for the auror division to provide gaurd. One of the aurors was assigned to monitor the check in and check out times of the curse breakers.  
Harry didn't know why he wanted it but whenever Malfoy was assigned to work he volunteered for duty, which Kingsley was glad with for Malfoy handled serious dark objects and Kingsley wanted his best auror on duty. Harry just stayed there when Malfoy worked and he did not ask for overtime payment for his work too.

Malfoy always reported for duty sharp at 10 o'clock at night and Harry would wait with the register open on his table, reading a newspaper or a book. When he walked in Harry would stop reading and listen to his footsteps and inhale his pleasant cologne smell. Malfoy would drop his curse breaking tool kit with a thud and bend to sign the book. Harry didn't know why but he loved that smooth moment when he heard the sound of his breathing in the thick, quiet around them and the sweet smell of his hair.  
They wouldn't say anything to each other. Not even a greeting. 

Malfoy never asked why he was given only Auror Harry Potter but another.  
However Malfoy started spending more time around Harry signing the book or tying his shoe lace or finding something in his bag or making a note sitting infront of Harry. And Harry didn't know why but started feeling uncomfortable when Malfoy left to the sealed room where the dark objects were waiting to eat him. He wanted to tell him to take care or simply to stop what he was doing but Harry knew he had neither right nor valid reason to tell him.  
But Harry could not deny that mounting preasure he was feeling was fear. He was scared.

So one of the days he decided to say something to him and waited to hear his footsteps. When he had finished signing Harry took a deep breath softly to speak.  
Malfoy braced and waited motionless and slowly looked up at Harry. Their eyes met. Harry gazed in to the grey eyes which were searching for meaning in his green and blinked perplexed. But he failed to say a word.

Harry died inside to hold him and stop him but watched helplessly when he walked away.  
The next day when he walked in Harry stood up making up his mind. Malfoy raised an eye gazing at him still holding the kit. They stared at each other again drinking in the details of their eyes. Harry fumbled uneasily but words did not come. Again. 

Then he walked to the door and locked it as though not letting him out tonight.  
Malfoy gaped in shock but Harry saw the soft amusement in his eyes. He shuddered slightly when Harry stepped towards him with his hands in pockets. 

Harry did not know how and why he did it. Still he does not know. He just knew he had to do it. He didn't care if it was rational or conventional or anything. He just knew he wanted it and he needed it and he was going for it. He took a deep breath, held his pointed pale face in his hands and kissed his slightly apart sweet lips. 

Malfoy dropped his bag, his body stiffened first but then relaxed alowing Harry to kiss him. Harry felt his warm hands touching and holding and carresing his arms. He let Harry kiss him. They kissed and kissed and broke apart, stared at each other nervously with mounting desire and kissed again.  
Malfoy kissed back. As though assuring him that he wouldn't go tonight. He didn't know what he said through his warm kiss tasting Harry's tongue, with his soft grunts but Harry's heart understood everything though even Harry didn't know what. Because he was happy, holding Malfoy in his arms in this quiet dark night in this lonesome having him and kissing him made him extremely happy. 

Malfoy was totally distracted. He knew he could not concentrate on his work. He looked at Harry nervously.  
Harry took his quill and entered a note,  
'Cancelled special officer Draco Malfoy's duty on my request.  
Auror Harry Potter.'

And then he kissed him on his pale cheek.  
Malfoy smiled. Harry thought it was the most beautiful thing he saw for the night.  
However they did not greet each other. Instead before disapparating he brushed Harry's hair off his forehead and kissed his scar warmly. 

However, Harry knew he couldn't distract him again the same way the next day so he didn't try. He just followed Malfoy with no permission into the sealed room. Malfoy didn't object. Perhaps he thought it was Kingsley's orders and got on with his work.  
Harry loved watching him work.  
He removed his tailored cloak, shirt and trousers revealing his flawless body and got dressed in a set of thin leather jacket and a pair of jeans which gave him a look of a muggle biker. Then he covered his hair with a leather cap. First he walked around the object as though studying it fiddling with his enchanted 'hammer like tool' among his fingers. Then he pulled a chair closer, sat and worked. His usual sneer and proud gaze vanished when he concentrated. He frowned and bit his lip time to time and grimaced. Then he did his naughty sneer when the curse was broken. Harry had leaned against the wall and admired him the whole time. 

Malfoy turned as though asking for candy for his good job. Harry gave him what he wanted.  
'Good boy!' He mumbled kissing him.  
'Yeah?' Malfoy pulled Harry towards him and both of them tumbled on the floor kissing heavily. 

Harry took him home. He wanted to take him out on a date to say so many things. To ask so many things but he simply brought him home. 

Kreacher was the happiest to have Master Malfoy at Grimmauld place. Harry had to seal the bedroom door Kreacher-proof and soundproof to have privacy and then they made love. They made love desperately tasting and experiencing each other's everything. They kissed each other soft and hard. They touched each other, felt each other's skin, stroked each other's hard aching cocks touching each other's come for the first time. They sucked each other drinking eachother for the first time. They made love all through the night until they were worn out and fell a sleep.

It happened the next day too. 

Then on a clear Saturday night Harry took him out on a date to a fancy muggle restuarant in London. He seemed enjoyed a lot. Harry asked him if he was happy.  
He said he was, reaching out and holding Harry's hand.  
'Do you like living in my house?'  
'Yes,' he caressed his hand.  
'Are you happy with me?' Harry asked walking out of the exit.  
Malfoy didn't say anything. He just walked a few more steps with Harry and stopped. Then he kissed Harry not bothered by many fancy, trendy uptown men and women watching. He didn't smile. He kissed him hard.

That night they had sex. As though addicted to each other, mad about each other, they had sex. Harry fingered Malfoy's yearning hole lovingly with lube and then entered his desperate aching cock gently, caressed his warm moist back. He held Malfoy's warm beating chest and kissed the sweet smelling skin of his back. He loved when Malfoy moaned in pleasure. Harry wanted to say how much he loved this. He wanted to say how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to do this all night long. But he did not. He caressed him, kissed his back, hugged him, ran his fingers in his hair, turned his head and kissed him. He shagged him. He shagged him hard, slow and deep calling him his baby while holding his already hard cock and stroking.  
Malfoy moaned happily. Harry couldn't have enough of him. He came moaning loudly kissing the back of his neck and the spine helplessly. Malfoy came a little later. They spent a few more minuted kissing and then fell a sleep. 

They woke up on the quiet Sunday morning, had a bath together. Harry wanted him in and Malfoy pinned him against the bathroom wall gleefully. They had sex in the bath. Pushing Harry to the marble wall Malfoy fucked him. Harry turned and found his hot mouth time to time and his warm hand on Harry's cock, with water running down them, moaning and grunting in sheer pleasure and pain they had each other. They sucked each other, stroked each other until they were dry. Both of them had never came that much in one day ever before. Their bodies sore and could barely walk. They lay naked side by side in the bed awhile. 

Then they got dressed went for breakfast as hungry as wolves, Harry made him pancakes to acompany Kreacher's hot muffins. Malfoy read the newspaper while Harry served him pancake and poured him coffee and kissed his uncombed lovely blond mess.  
They spent the whole glamorous morning in the magestic living room now gleaming thanks to Kreacher's renovation and cleaning, in silence listening to each other's breathing or Kreacher's working.  
It happened quite smoothly.  
He literally lived in Grimmauled place and slept in Harry's bed. Some weekends and some days if Harry had to go out on field duty he spent the day at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy was not concerned the slightest about him sleeping at the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" at all. She sometimes sent a box of sweets including a generous amount of treacle tart.  
Then Harry started dreaming. The horrendous dream that made him shiver in fear. The dream that did not let him sleep.  
Harry knew he always feared Malfoy meddling with unknown critical dangers. Though he loved watching him work he always felt very uneasy. He knew Malfoy had more than enough experience handling dark object without getting burnt but Harry burnt with an unknown fear.  
It was not once or twice he wanted to corner him and tell him to be careful, to avoid risky curses. But Harry was more afraid to influence him, interfere his personal judgement and ruin what they were having. He didn't want to lose him. The bottom line was he thought he didn't have any right.  
Harry was scared to sleep.  
One Saturday morning while having breakfat as usual Malfoy read the newspapre aloud while Harry made waffles.  
'The ministry received an Egyptian chest a fisherman had found and is suspected to be a serious dark object belonged to the Pharaohs and.... ,'  
He stopped and looked at Harry, 'Guess who's getting an owl from Kingsley!'  
Harry hid his grimace but for his utmost astonishmet seconds later Narcissa Malfoy's owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a red envelop.  
Malfoy opened it slowly. He was not bothered like Ron or Neville. He was calm. and the howler did not yell either. It said in Narcissa Malfoy's sharp quiet cold voice, 'DO NOT ACCEPT!'  
Malfoy sighed and said in an undertone to Harry's greatest pleasure, 'Yes Mother,' and drank his coffee in silence.  
Harry knew what to do. Just one visit to Mrs Malfoy and this problem will be over.  
But he was too late. The next day Malfoy got an owl from Kingsley regarding an old spell book suspected to be containing ancient Scottish voodoo ritual and dark spells which Mrs Malfoy had not known about and Malfoy accepted.  
The book was a leather bound jet black book. It lay innocently on the wooden table and just looked more normal than Hagrid's Monster Book of Monsters. Malfoy sat cross legged on the floor facing the book. He took his curse detector out and placed the metal tip of it on several places of the the book carefully. At first it didn't indicate any curse but once the titanium tip touched the very centre of the book the detector beeped and glowed in red.  
Harry watched Malfoy jumped back in alarm. He saw his hesitation. Then he turned and looked at Harry.  
Did he want Harry to say something? Or did he just look at him because he knew he was watching?  
But Harry wanted to warn him. He simply wanted to stop him but the words have left him maliciously. Dark objects are toys to Malfoy. What if Harry was just worrying for nothing? It will clearly offend him trying to tell him off his work.  
Malfoy took a deep breath and cast a complicated spell and put his tool on the book. And he carefully put his finger casting another spell that Harry could not stay put anymore. By some unknown force he sprinted towards him.  
just a fraction of a second before Harry had reached him Malfoy gasped in sheer pain, his body stiffened, his eyed opened wide in pure astonishment and his whole hand was being sucked in to the book.  
Harry yelled horrified, bent, hugged him from behind wrapping his hands around his body and pulled him towards him, away from the book. The force of the book was so powerful that Harry's whole body strained in pain. He pulled his wand out cast a rope to bind him to the sealed door and he hugged Malfoy and tugged both of them towards the door. finally the force of the book broke and Malfoy leaned slack against Harry's body.  
He turned his head and smiled at Harry sweetly closed his eyes and rested against his body. He didn't respond to Harry's call. Harry called him again and again but he remained motionless in his arms.  
Harry shook him desperately, hugging and kissing him. 'Baby please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' He shook him hard, and felt his heart horrified. His heart was beating and he was breathing but he didn't wake up.  
He cast every spell he knew to wake him but still he wouldn't wake.  
Harry sent three patronuses to Kingsley, Head of the auror division and Narcissa Malfoy.  
All three came in five minutes time. Harry explained what happened briefly to which Narcissa squinted a little and nodded as though understood.  
'You pulled him away did you Harry Potter?' she asked.  
'Yes Mrs Malfoy, Im sorry I didn't stop him,' he said apologetically.  
'It was not your job Potter,' head of the auror division examined Malfoy.  
Though Kingsley and the head of the auror division wanted to take him to St Mungo, Mrs Malfoy point blankly refused.  
'I won't let the healers mess with my son. Besides they know nothing about these,' she conjured a bed and placed him in it and took him out of the entrance to disapparate. Harry helped her and went back to Kingsley, excused him and fetched Malfoy's tool kit and apparated at Malfoy Manor.  
Narcissa Malfoy was reading an ancient grimoir belonged to the Malfoys regarding curses. Malfoy was lying in his room and Harry could see he was turning very slightly grey.  
'What's happening to him?' Harry tried to calm himself but he knew he was shivering slighty.  
'My son is in sever pain Harry Potter and he's dying. You saved his life but the curse is in him and he's dying slowly.'  
'But there should be a way. Right? There should be. In your huge library there should be one way or another? Right? You can do it? Tell me you can do it.'  
Narcissa looked at him sharply. She observed him quietly. Then she turned to a page of the grimoir and gave it to him.  
'Of course there is Harry Potter!'  
'Then what are you witing for? Just do it. Tell me I'll do it.' he yelled in utter desparation.  
Not even a muscle moved in Narcissa's face.  
'It's an ancient curse Harry Potter. Even Muggle fairy tails talk about this. Muggles ridicule it to a kiss of a true love but the reality is not a mere kiss.' she said coldly.  
'What is it then?' Harry's head was throbbing with pain that he found it very hard to focus. He removed his glasses wiped and wore again rubbing his forehead.  
'It's not your fault Harry Potter. I don't know what relationship you have with my son but you are a son of a mother too. You don't have to do this.' She said icily.  
Harry was on the verge of yelling and screaming at everything in the vicinity.  
'Your son is dying!' he gritted through controlled anger.  
'I know but I can't ask another son to bleed for my son.' she walked away leaving the grimoir.  
Harry grabbed the book and apparated at Ron and Hermione's in the dead of the night.  
She read the page and grimaced. 'Harry, this needs a blood sacrificial. Blood of a willing non relative's beating heart should bleed on his heart. That means somebody should cut open the heart and give his heart blood. And there is a ritual.'  
'I'll do it!'  
"Mate are you mental? It's dark magic. You are a ministry worker.' Ron barked thunderstruck.  
But Hermione was watching him sympathetically. Harry had no other option. He knew he had only her. He knew she would not let him down no matter what. She never did. She never will.  
He knelt in front of her and held her hands, 'Hermione, please....., He is dying!'  
Ron gaped horrorstruck but Hermione nodded hugging Harry and crying.  
Harry brought dying Draco Malfoy to Scotland to the Stonehenge. Hermione had marked a circle and while Ron frowned the whole time she performed the dark magic from the grimoir.  
Harry and Malfoy lay side by side with their chests open to the sky. Hermione cursed open Malfoy's skin reveling his beating heart that his body jerked slightly. Harry kew he was feeling the pain and shut his own eyes tightly. Then He heard Hermione's voice shaking near him. He held her hand and put the tip of the wand on his chest and nodded. He heard Ron hissing nervously. Hermione took a deep breath and cast the curse on Harry's chest that he whole heartedly embraced.  
From that moment onwards what he felt was beyond even his understanding. Every bit of his body was on fire. His flesh and bones were melting. It was as though every pain in the whole world was concentrated to one spot and placed upon his chest cutting it open. He wanted to scream to the whole universe in spiteful scorching agony on his chest riping the skin open revealing his own bleeding heart.  
But no words came out.  
He knew he was shaking in sever pain and tears ran down his closed eyes. He felt blood being removed from his beating heart and he opened his eyes despite the throbbing pain. A stream of blood was going in to Malfoy's heart. Despite the murdering pain in his chest he turnd to look at him. He was not shaking now and his wound on the chest was healing on it's own. In spite of the burning pain in his body Harry's heart swell in massive joy and he smiled in peace.  
The wound healed. Malfoy woke up, looked around and stood up. He reached Harry in a start. Harry tried to smile but he knew he could not. He was shaking uncontrollably and Hermione was weeping hysterically. Harry could see Malfoy going so red in crisp anger that he gritted his teeth and snatched the grimoir. He grabbed Hermione's wand and chanted a complicated spell placing the wand on Harry's Heart. Harry could feel the pain ease but he was still shaking and the vision getting blurred. He felt his heart was getting slow and realised that he was dying. Slowly and softly.  
Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's forehead.  
'You sick bastard!' he muttered.  
'Weasley I need your blood. Come! Granger hold his body he's shaking.  
Ron came without a word and sat next to sobbing Hermione. Malfoy held Ron's hand just above Harry's heart and cut open his artery with a curse. Ron started bleeding and Harry saw the blood falling on his heart. Harry felt the pain was decreasing and his body becoming calm again. Malfoy held Ron's hand, put the wand away and started chanting a spell straight from the Grimior and when he released him the wound was completely healed.  
For a few seconds Harry, Ron and Malfoy relaxed in total silence while Hermione continued to sob softly holding Harry.  
Then Malfoy rose to his feet snatching his shirt and walked away, 'Weasley!'  
Ron followed him.  
Then for the first time in his life Harry saw Malfoy yelling crippled with rage.  
'For Merlin's sake Weasley, you three can never stop this can you? Rule breaking, the unorthodox crap...., whatever.... You never can stop your sick habbits, can you? Why didn't you stop her? He nearly died you shithead. You thought it was a domestic healing spell? Potter nearly died!' he yelled in pearcing anger.  
'You think I wanted to let it happen. I don't give a flying fuck of your sick life but he was anyway going to die for you.' Ron yelled back.  
Harry sat and Hermione hugged him holding him tight Harry spent a few more minutes holding her listening to Ron and Malfoy yelling.  
'This is the second time he did this Weasley and you let it happen. You let him fly in that burning room for me and you didn't stop.'  
'Because he fucking didn't want you dead, you bastard and I have no control over that and you are a curse Malfoy you always have been in his life. Just get the hell out of his life.' Ron yelled now shaking with sever anger.  
'Yeah I'm trying Weasley, I'm trying.' Malfoy's was shaking too and his voice was cracking.  
Harry let go of Hermione, put his shirt on and walked towards Ron and Malfoy. He hugged Ron and told him to go for Hermione and walked towards Malfoy.  
He avoided Harry's gaze and Harry knew he was fighting tears. He called him softly, 'Let's go home, come.'  
'We can't apparate. You, I and Weasley need blood replenishment. Tell Granger to go fetch mother. She'll do it.  
Hermione disapparated and Narcissa Malfoy appeard with Hermione seconds later.  
She walked towards Malfoy.  
'Draco!'  
'Mother!'  
She hugged him and then she held Harry's hand in both her hands. 'Once again Harry Potter. You did it once again.' Then she nodded at Hermione and Ron.  
She collected the Grimior and wiped off the signs of the ritual with a casual wave of her wand.  
She held her son and Harry and told Hermione to take Ron to Malfor Manor and disapparated. She gave Harry, Ron and Malfoy a red drink and Hermione some herbal tea.  
'You performed dark magic out of a Malfoy Grimoir. I have to talk to Kingsley and Mrs Weasley. Ms Granger I consider you as Mrs Weasley's responsibility too, so please remain here all of you till I come.'  
They waited without a word for a few minutes. Malfoy went away into the house and brought some books and gave them to Hermione.  
'Granger, I don't think Potter will ever stop his shit habbit of blind decision making and he will always risk his life with or without me. Please read these grimoirs but don't let anyone know you have these and be kind enough to return them in one piece.'  
Hermione accepted the books and nodded sniffing softly.  
Narcissa Malfoy returned and said that she had settled it but Harry and Malfoy would have to see the minister the next day. Ron and Hermione's names were cleared. After Ron and Hermione had left she ordered Harry and Malfoy to stay in Malfoy Manor and sent an owl to Kreacher.  
They ate whatever Narcissa Malfoy gave them wordlessly, cleaned themselves and ended up in the beautiful, majestic bedroom where Draco Malfoy had spent most of his comfortable childhood. Malfoy sat on his bed avoiding Harry's gaze knowing he was watchin him.  
Harry, leaning against the closed door watched him sitting so pale and angry. For some odd reason Harry knew he was angry too. He knew he won the battle. Harry knew now the curse between them was broken. Harry could walk towards him yank him towards him and say what he had always wanted to say. He knew that Malfoy knew it too.  
Finally he gazed up at Harry with his shining grey eyes full of unspoken stories stretching through past and future with millions of questions and doubts.  
Harry answered, 'I can't let you die.'  
'You can't do that everyday.' he sneered.  
'Yeah? Try me!' Harry laughed scathingly.  
'You don't have to bleed on me.'  
'Yeah? And why is that Malfoy?' Harry's stepped towards him, his tone became dangerously soft.  
Malfoy stared, his gaze getting hard too. He stood up and took a step towards Harry and his usual nasty sneer apeared on his angry pale face. 'Because you don't have any reason.'  
Harry laughed loudly and repeated. 'I don't have any reason! I don't have reason! So that kiss in my office, taking you home, number of orgasms, sleeping with you; all these because I don't have a fucking reason?'  
'I don't know!' Malfoy yelled. 'You tell me Potter, you tell me!'  
Harry knew the rooms of Malfoy Manor were enchanted to be sound proof so he didn't mind him yelling.  
'I don't know why you kissed me,' he continued yelling, 'But I loved it. I loved it Potter. And everything else. I just loved it. You know why? Because I loved you. I don't know how or where it started but I have always loved you. So when you kissed me and did everything you did to me I embraced it all greedily because I craved you. I didn't expect you to feel the same way. Fuck you Potter, you nearly died!' He walked away as far as he could from him and looked out of the window at the nght sky.  
Harry walked towards him and yanked him towards him, 'Look at me!'  
'It's ok. You can foget what I said,' Malfoy continued to avoid his glowering green gaze.  
'So you thought I was just using you?' Harry shook him hard.  
'I don't know... I don't care.... When you are next to me I'm complete. And I love you... That's all... Just leave me alone.' he shoved Harry off.  
Harry pulled him and kissed him. The moment his mouth touched his lips Malfoy yielded and kissed back greedily. Harry hugged him, cradled him and told him he loved him too. 'You have no idea how much. I will always bleed for you. I will alway burn for you.'  
'You are noble Harry Potter. I don't want you to do that for me. You risked your life before too. I'm not worth it,' he mumbled to Harry's shoulder cradling in his arms.  
Harry laughed.  
'For Fuck's sake Draco, why can't you see this? I don't give a flying fuck about anything in this world when you are dying somewhere. Same thing happened in the Room of Requirements. I just wanted you and you only, you worthless ferret..., and yes I nearly died for you. Yeah perhaps I was noble Harry Potter and they say I would die for anyone but I don't know..., after rescuing you, I did not give a damn about your other sick crony? All I wanted was you.' he caressed Malfoy's clean blond strands now smelling fresh. ' I thought I lost you. You scared the shit out of me.' He hugged him tightly  
'Do you really love me Potter? You are sick!' he pulled away and gazed into Harry's eyes.  
'Are you serious?' Harry kissed his cheek now a little pink.  
They knew they were worn out and decided to continue the sweet argument later and went to bed but ended up grinding against each other and undressing each other.  
'You are not tired?'  
No! Are you?'  
'No!'  
They kissed, Malfoy on top of Harry grinding their hard cocks agaisnt each other, stroking and sucking, they flipped, kissed more, more skin, more sucking, and more stroking, they came in each other's hands gasping for air tightly wrapped in each other. They didn't bother to clean and stayed with wet all over them.  
'I was having a nightmare of you dying.' Harry hugged him more.  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Malfoy brushed off his curls.  
'I don't know.'  
'I won't take up critical cases. again,' he took his wand and cleand them.  
'Sure?' Harry pulled him in to his arms again.  
'I promise!' he rested his head on Harry's chest and fell a sleep.  
Narcissa Malfoy and Harry both owned up to the guilt of having performed the blood sacrifical magic at Kingsley's office where he and Draco Malfoy came to a wordless understanding unanimously after exchanging a significant glance. Kingsley disavowed the incident and the file was discarded with the spell book. The curses of high risk potential shall not be dealt with the curse breakers thereafter .  
Harry was glad that it ended that way without further ado.  
Then on one beautiful Sunday morning when Harry was reading the newspaper in the living room of Grimmauld place running his fingers through the sleek white blond hair of Draco Malfoy who was resting his head on Harry's lap, and Kreacher was doing many a task near them now very much used to this behaviour, who loved spending the Sunday morning with them, Harry chuckled softly.  
'You think my hair is funny?' Malfoy barked lazily without openng his eyes.  
Harry didn't answer.  
'What?' Malfoy snapped again.  
'Oh how I hated Pansy Parkinson touching you!' Harry continued fondling with his hair.  
'Was that what you were watching in the Slytherins' compartment that day? Malfoy nestled more comfortably on his lap.  
'Yes I took the chance to drink in your every detail you ugly freak but you broke my nose.'  
'Yeah I know I'm beautiful and oh! you are not a girl, you can handle a broken nose.' he said smugly and Harry pulled his hair.  
'Hey! I didn't crucio you though,' Malfoy barked defensively and pulled Harry towards him and kissed.  
Harry put the book aside, took off his glasses and kissed him back thoroughly stroking his hair gently. He was happy. He was happpy with this family. No more dreams haunting him. No more fears.  
And Kreacher did not pay the slightest attention to them, carried on cleaning the many things in the living room vaccuming the dust and keeping several things in perfect order.


End file.
